Run a Million Miles Just to Hear You Say my Name
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: Songfic for Speechless by The Veronicas. After New Moon from Bella's POV.


**Dislcaimer- I don't own the song or the story**

_Feels like I have always known you_  
_And I swear I dreamt about you_  
_All those endless nights I was alone_

I sat there in Edward's arms, completely happy. I had missed him when he left. I remembered everything. All the dreams, all the voices, absolutely everything.

His cold arms were like everything I had missed about him. That didn't even cover it. I loved him so much. I'd missed him.

_It's like I've spent forever searching_  
_Now I know that it was worth it_  
_With it you it feels like I'm finally home_

And now, even though officially I'd only seen him for a couple of hours, it felt better. Not broken.

I felt as if, without him, Forks wasn't my home, I had no home. My home was where Edward was, and now that he was back, my home had been restored.

_Falling head over heels_  
_Thought I knew how it feels_  
_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Edward gently kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back when you're upstairs." He whispered into my ear. And with that he was gone. It now hurt, it hurt when Edward was away from me. Emotionally and physically. Nothing could keep us apart ever again.

I announced that I was going to bed. Charlie didn't mind, the games kept him busy. I walked slowly up the stairs, to make sure I didn't decapitate myself if I tripped up them, and made it to my room.

_Cos' you leave me speechless_  
_When you talk to me_  
_And you leave me breathless_  
_The way you look at me_

As soon as I stepped into my room, I laid my eyes on my Greek god. My knight in shining armour. He took my breath away as he smiled that crooked smile. He spoke.

"Breathe, Bella." He whispered. I did.

_You managed to disarm me_  
_My soul is shining though_  
_Can't help but surrender_  
_My everything to you_

I walked out of the room, taking another human minute, a minute away from my love. I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, got changed and headed back into my room.

He was sitting on the rocking chair, his arms open, welcoming me onto his lap. I smiled and sat down, resting my head on his shoulder. I was his, even if Charlie didn't like it. My everything was Edward Cullen's and no one could change that.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known_

Throughout everything we'd been through together, we had been torn apart. And even though I had tried to get over him, I couldn't. When Jacob had come into the picture, I thought I was strong enough to maybe move on, even though I knew if Edward hadn't come back, I could never get over him.

Edward had changed, he was more protective somehow, yet he seemed a bit more lenient at the same time. I loved him, but I didn't think I'd fall so hard so fast for him once more.

_I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

When I had moved to Forks I'd never expected to fall in love. That was Renee's thing, she was the one who fell in love at high school, she was the one who loved the rush of danger. So when I found Edward, and I fell in love with him, it was completely unexpected.

I never regretted falling in love with a vampire, I didn't care about anything except that I loved him. It wasn't the looks, it wasn't the speed, strength, knowledge. It was pure love. I loved him, he loved me. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

When I was with Edward, it was like I was in a completely different world. A world where he and I were the only ones there and no one could do anything to tear us apart. My life really started when I met Edward Cullen, my life before was nothing special. In Phoenix, I didn't fit in. Guess I had to fit in somewhere, I just never guessed it would be with a coven of vampires.

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me_

I felt my eyes drooping. I was getting tired, Edward would know that but I didn't want to get off his lap. He chuckled deeply and picked me up. I kept my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. I wanted him so much, I didn't want to let go.

He laid me down on my bed, unhooking my arms from around his neck. I was too tired to pout and object. He chuckled once more.

_You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

"Goodnight my Bella, sleep and I'll be here when you wake." He whispered before he gently kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips.

I didn't want to close my eyes. I didn't want to take my eyes off this beautiful creature.

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

He sat down on my bed and began humming that tune. The song I hadn't heard for such a long time, the one song I loved so much with all my heart, the song that came up in the top ten things I loved.

My eyelids became even more heavy. I gently shut them, thinking about Italy. I'd gone so far just to get him back, and I'm so glad I did.

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me_

As my eyes closed, everything felt perfect. Edward was back, he promised never to leave me, everyone was back, and I was happy again.

_You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

Nothing was going to ruin mine and Edward's relationship now. It was too strong now.

And soon, I fell to sleep, thinking happy thoughts and remembering everything as it was. No hole anymore.

**A.N.- I love this one. I think it's dead sweet. I could say this was the prequel to While You're Far Away and Dreaming (side note there was a karaoke on on Saturday when I was out camping and I got one of the guys I was with to sing Don't Wanna Miss a Thing to his gf. He wouldn't do the high parts but he was able to do the Darkness I believe in a thing called love.) but then I can't because that's based at the end of Eclipse where as this is based at the end of New Moon. But anyway.**

**Playlist**

**Speechless- The Veronicas**

_emoTWiLiGHT beta'd this._


End file.
